Anthology of Intrest 3
by FrenzFan
Summary: The Professors
1. Default Chapter

Okay this is the third in the "what if" machine episodes, I own no one and this is just fun. Each chapter is another person what if, and this time I'm doing each character. Well all the main ones ;)  
  
Anthology of Interest 3  
  
--Professor Farnsworth is sitting at his desk looking at his "what if machine"-  
  
Farnsworth (Yells) I've finally created it!  
  
Leela [Comes out of the door] What?  
  
Zoidberg [Pops out of the garbage, he has a banana peel half way in his mouth] Who has disturbed my eating?  
  
Amy [Teleports in] Here  
  
Hermes [Appears on a TV next to them] What is it man?  
  
Bender [His head rolls in] What now?  
  
Fry [Fry comes in on top of Bender's body] Giddy up!  
  
Scruffy [Appears out of nowhere] Scruffy's here  
  
Farnsworth [Looks at Scruffy] Who are you?  
  
Scruffy I is Scruffy  
  
Farnsworth You're fired! [Scruffy sighs]  
  
--Theme Song-  
  
--Hermes is now there, everyone is surrounding the Professor. Bender has his head back, and Scruffy is still there-  
  
Farnsworth Gather around everyone  
  
Leela [Looks around] Um, Professor everyone is gathering around you  
  
Farnsworth [Nods] Oh yes! I have good news everyone  
  
Bender That is what you said about Fry getting a raise [Fry makes a "cha-ching" noise]  
  
Farnsworth Bah! I have created the "what if" machine!  
  
Fry But you already did  
  
Farnsworth That's right Fry.your fired!  
  
Fry [Pouts] What if I don't want to get fired? [All of a sudden the "what if" machine starts doing static, the Professor hits it as a screen appears]  
  
--The screen shows the same exact scene that just happened-  
  
Farnsworth Bah! I have created the "what if" machine!  
  
Fry But your already did  
  
Farnsworth That's right Fry.your fired!  
  
Fry [Out of no where Fry goes taller and angry] No!  
  
Zoidberg [Everyone gasps except him] What? It is a free country; he can do what he wants  
  
Amy [Corrects him] No, they changed that in 2875  
  
Zoidberg [Pouts] Zoidberg! Your wrongs again, sigh  
  
Leela [Looks at the Professor] What are you going to do about that Professor?  
  
Farnsworth [Looks like has an idea] Nap! [Immediately is sound asleep]  
  
Fry Ha! Now Fry is the boss of Planet Express  
  
Scruffy [Is happy] Is Scruffy back on board?  
  
Fry [Laughs] No!  
  
Scruffy Well Scruffy better go to a new job as a salesman [Is at the door] Well Scruffy says bye everyone  
  
Bender [Everyone groans] Just leave! [Sighing Scruffy leaves, Bender looks at Fry] Hey Fry, do I get a raise?  
  
Fry No!  
  
Amy [Walks, seductively, towards Fry] Hey Fry can I have sex with you to get a raise, to buy jewelry?  
  
Fry Yes!  
  
Zoidberg [Walks, seductively, towards Fry] Fryyyyy, may I have sex with you to get a raise, to buy a new claw? [Pets his right claw]  
  
Fry No!  
  
Hermes [Eyes open wide] Are you crazy man? It's Zoidberg! [Everyone nods in agreement]  
  
Fry [Shrugs] What the hell! [Points at Amy]  
  
You and me - tonight [Points at Zoidberg] You and me - right now in the kitchen, Frisbee! [They both run off]  
  
Bender [Makes a fist] Why I oughta wack that F-y  
  
Leela I agree, I don't think Fry should be the boss at all  
  
Bender [Glares at Leela] I said I oughta wack that Fly [Goes chasing after a random flying fly]  
  
Hermes Your right, woman, that Fry must be stopped  
  
Amy I'm fine with him; I actually think he is doing quite well  
  
Leela [Groans] That is because you're having sex and getting a raise at the same time  
  
Amy You're just jealous  
  
Leela No I-  
  
Amy -Yes you are  
  
Leela Yes, yes I am [Shakes her head]  
  
Fry [Walks out wearing a bathrobe, Zoidberg is in his crab-like walk] W-well that was weird  
  
Hermes Fry your fired!  
  
Fry You can't fire me because I quit! [Jumps out of the window, you hearing a cat scream, glass break, people yelling, a car screeching to a halt, and other stuff below]  
  
Zoidberg [Jumps up and claps both claws twice] Hermes the hero, yay! Let's put him on a cereal box [Everyone nods in agreement]  
  
--It changes to a black screen, and then different magazine covers pop up. Hermes is on every cover, Olympic-like music is playing in the background. Then a cereal box pop ups with Hermes on the cover, and then the screen goes static. The camera zooms out on the first scene; Fry looks disgusted everyone is staring at Hermes-  
  
Hermes Holy baJesus, that was amazing [Fry mumbles something in an annoyed tone] What was that Fry?  
  
Fry [Yells at Hermes] I said I was hungry! [Keeps on mumbling through out the scene]  
  
Farnsworth Well that was boring!  
  
Leela [Nods] Yea, you just slept  
  
Farnsworth [Snaps back at Leela] No, you crazy mutant! We didn't get to see Fry and Dr. Zoidberg get it on, Dammit!  
  
Zoidberg I wanted to see that too [Jumps up and down] What if.I knew how many licks it takes to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?  
  
Amy [The screen goes static after Farnsworth keeps on hitting it] The world may never know  
  
--Cut to Commercial-- 


	2. What if Zoidberg

Hey! Sorry it took so long ,here is second chapter.woo hoo yay yay.I wrote this with my friend  
  
The What If Machine is still static, Zoidberg is waiting with everyone. Farnsworth looks pissed-  
  
Farnsworth [Shakes his fist] Damn you mutant-orange-garbage-eating-lobster-frisbees! [Zoidberg whines]  
  
Zoidberg [Mutters] Zoidberg will have his day [Dramatic music] You'll all see [the What if Machine turns on] Ooh it is on, turn up the volume!  
  
The What if Machine shows Planet Express crew in a desert. Zoidberg has a cape on, and everyone else is behind him-  
  
Zoidberg Friends, Family, and that grey Robot [Bender glares] We are on a quest to find out how many licks it takes to get to the center of a Gnorw Pop  
  
Amy You mean Tootsie  
  
Zoidberg Shut up soul sister [Amy and Zoidberg start dancing] Oooh yeah, show me the love baby  
  
Amy I'm sorry that was last year [Zoidberg Frowns]  
  
Leela Shouldn't we go?  
  
Zoidberg [Points at Leela] Don't you tell me what to do, Ms. Shouldn't-We-Go? Bender I'm getting rusty [Walks off a cliff]  
  
Farnsworth [Scratches head] How did that get there?  
  
Fry Let's ask Zoidberg  
  
Zoidberg Okay, that is a good idea [Talks to himself] Zoidberg how did that get there?  
  
Leela Shouldn't we go  
  
Zoidberg Don't make me mad! [Turns in to a 'Zoidberg-Hulk'] You don't like me when I'm angry [Chops Leela's head off, a mouse runs out of the head, Zoidberg bends down and eats the mouse] Tastes like Fry [Dramatic music]  
  
Fry Who Me?  
  
Farnsworth Yes You  
  
Amy Could it be?  
  
Fry I don't know  
  
Farnsowrth Let's dance  
  
Amy O-kay [The Rockettes join Fry, Farnsworth, and Amy as they do the 'can-can' And then Zoidberg chops all their heads off. 'Rockette-Hulk's' come and join Zoidberg and they all start to do the 'can-can']  
  
Zoidberg That's what I call entertainment [Winks as the What if Machine Grows Static]  
  
The scene is back in Planet Express Zoidberg is doing the 'can-can' by himself-  
  
Farnsworth Bah, that was boring  
  
Leela Yea, we never got to see if he ever found out how many licks it takes  
  
Farnsworth No! We never got to see Fry and Zoidberg get it on-dammit!  
  
Amy Oooh my turn  
  
Fry No-Mine!  
  
Amy You went, remember you said  
  
Fry No...  
  
Leela Ugh, let me go [Pushes everyone and goes] I've always wondered what it would be like if I was Amy [Waits, the What If Machine Does Nothing] What the hell?  
  
Farnsowrth You have to ask a what if question  
  
Leela Ohhh..What if I was Japanese?  
  
Amy [Blinks and falls on her knees] I'm Chinese [Screams] When will the world know?!  
  
--Commercial-- 


End file.
